This disclosure generally relates to a noise attenuating exhaust nozzle for a gas turbine engine. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a cooled noise attenuating structure of an exhaust nozzle.
Aircraft may include an auxiliary power unit (APU) for powering various aircraft systems separate from the main propulsion engines. An APU is typically a gas turbine engine mounted within the aircraft structure. An exhaust silencer may be utilized to reduce noise generated by the APU and emitted through an exhaust duct. The exhaust duct and exhaust silencer operate at high temperatures and are therefore surrounded by insulating materials to protect surrounding components and structure. The insulating materials in turn occupy valuable space, add weight to the aircraft, and increase manufacturing costs.